


The you I never knew

by ShippingHell



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Rating May Change, Secret Identity, Slow Burn, Texting, Warnings May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-26 20:41:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10794399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShippingHell/pseuds/ShippingHell
Summary: When Tom starts the hobby of leaving offensive comments on Internet videos and gets constant replies from the user "RedLeader", he emails the user blooming a relationship between the two only to find out it's his supposedly 'dead' enemy.





	The you I never knew

**Author's Note:**

> So I might not update this regularly. I'll try to because I have a lot of inspo for this fic and I love the concept and hope you all will enjoy it to. <3

It was a month or two after the end. They all had some trauma over it. Of course the group healed successfully but the pain it was still there, the good memories of Tord before the end slipping away. Well it's not like that mattered for Tom. Tom, of course, always hated Tord. Sure they could tolerate each other around but nevertheless were rivals.

 

Tom didn't have much to do after the end. He sort of surfed the Web being a troll, it was sort of one of his hobbies now. He'd just go around most likely in comments and leave something pretty offensive. Of course he knew his boundaries but most of the time he triggered at least more than 23 people. He'd get a lot of triggered dislikes and replies, it was honestly pretty funny. He didn't do it often but every once in awhile.

 

Today he decided to do one though. It was on some rant about how there was more than two genders. Of course there was, you could be whatever you wanted. However he left this comment “lol, there are only 2 genders.” Now it's time to wait for the notifications, and OH boy there were lots. 243 dislikes and 43 replies. 54% were “there are more than 2 genders”, 4% social justice warriors, 2% were people who agreed, 40% were “I hope this is a joke” or “I hope you’re a troll.”

 

It was priceless, it wasn't really like Tom to bash on people but it sort of helped him release some negative emotions at least. It was sort of healthy and he did write on everyone of his accounts that he was in fact a troll. That kind of made sense right? Whatever.

 

Later that day Tom came back and opened up his notifications to be only met with a comment by the user “RedLeader”, that's a ‘interesting’ name. The comment went like this, “Wow if everyone could see you were a troll no one would bother to even reply to you. Do us a favor and get off the Internet.” Well apparently this “RedLeader” guy was going to sue him for being a troll. Eh, it didn't matter. He closed the comment notification and went to go surf the web for something else.

 

***

 

So Tom has been leaving around some offensive comments as always but that “RedLeader” guy was always replying to his comments. Like is this guy some Internet stalker?? He would comment on every. Single. One. It was starting to get on his nerves. At first it was just “whatever” but now it’s “can you stop?” God this guy doesn’t know how to give space. Tom had just about enough of it so it’s time to contact RedStalker.

 

 **“Hey could you not stalk me? It’s creepy.”** That should do it, just one little email to this “RedLeader” person and it should be good. Tom laid back in his chair feeling satisfied with confronting this stalker. In almost an instant the notification sound awoke Tom about 5 seconds after his email.

 

 **“Haha no lol”** Wow, okay. Apparently “RedLeader” was one of those type of people.

 

**“Then can you atleast stop replying to my comments?? Dude, I’m just a troll”**

 

 **“Nope, guys like you should be taught a lesson~ >wo”** What. Who is this guy?

 

 **“Hey “RedLeader”** **I’m not looking for trouble. I just want to have a good time”** Let’s just be honest.

 

 **“Should’ve thought of that before you decided to be a troll.”** Dick.

 

**“I could report you for cyberstalking you know”**

 

 **“And be a pussy? Please, you don’t even have the guts.”** This guy was slowly reminding him of Tord. Fine, if he wants to take it that far he’ll take it that far.

 

**“Hey, fuck off. You should’ve made your name RedStalker instead.”**

 

**“Says the guy with a bunch of numbers for his username.”**

 

 **“Says the guy who’s wasting his time attacking a troll.”** Beat that sucker.

 

**“Only internet trolls don’t have a life.”**

 

**“And people who attack internet trolls have even less a life.”**

 

**“Hey be original and not make roast off of my roast.”**

 

**“Sorry, I can’t be original when I’m talking to uncreativity.”**

 

 **“Uncreativity says you’re just butthurt.”** Oh this mother fu-- **“Actually I gtg nice chatting with ya. Btw call me Red. I’ll be talking to you tomorrow~”**

 

What. Who is this guy?? His last message is just that?? The least he could’ve done is say goodbye not so abruptly. Ugh what an asshole. Tom needed a drink.

 

***

 

The next morning was peaceful except for Tom’s never ending nagging feeling. Damn why did he want to talk to that Red guy again? Was it because his life had been pretty mediocre until then?? Maybe,  he’s never really been one to want excitement in his life. Excitement in Tom’s opinion was exhausting, besides he has enough to deal with, especially with Edd being a magnet for weird things. Matt was annoying being the narcissist he was but he is enjoyable occasionally.

 

The sound of a text notification from his phone jumped Tom awake out of his sleepy thoughts. Tom opened his phone and read the text from Edd, **“Hey tom, sorry if I woke you but me and matt are at the mall rn. We didn’t wake you because we didnt want to disturb your sleep sorry if you wanted to go with us!”** That’s fine it’s not like Tom had anything he wanted to buy and sleep was always a treasurable thing. However he needed to get out of the house. Ugh.

 

Tom lazily put on his blue hoodie and some black jeans, nothing too special. He washed his face, brushed his teeth, and combed his hair. Perhaps he’d go to the park today just walk around and maybe even visit the old house. He grabbed his phone putting it in his pocket before heading out the door.

 

He exited the building and walked towards the park watching his steps as they lazily dragged across the sidewalk. When he arrived to the park small driblets of rain started falling. Tom looked up to be met with more droplets of rain falling onto the earth. Of course that’s just his luck that the day he’s outside it starts to rain. Tom quickly runs under a tree to take cover. Well the weather reporters didn’t say it was going to rain today so maybe it’s just a passing rainfall.

 

The buzz of his phone signaled he had a new email which he opened with little effort.

 

 **“Hey “482671” it’s me your ‘stalker’ Red~”** Oh it was just this asshole.

 

**“Wow I didn’t think you’d actually text me again.”**

 

**“Why’s that?”**

 

**“Because I thought you realized you’re wasting moments of your life where you could actually be productive.”**

 

**“Ooh burn, didn’t know you were feisty.”**

 

**“Listen RedStalker I’m not in the mood today, this day is pretty crappy rn.”**

 

 **“Call me Red. Why so under the weather 482671?”** Nosey.

 

**“Well, you for one, it’s raining and I don’t have an umbrella, and I’m stuck at a park.”**

 

**“Can’t you just walk home in the rain? So what if a little rain gets on you?”**

 

**“No idiot, my home is too far for me to just walk. Besides I rather not deal with an even more shitty day with wet clothes.”**

 

**“Hm, well then you can just talk to me while you wait for the storm to pass.”**

 

**“Thanks but I rather not, you’re annoying.”**

 

**“Aw come on 482671, don’t you wanna play two truths and a lie?”**

 

**“No.”**

 

**“My company can’t be that bad.”**

 

**“It is.”**

 

**“Awww don’t be like that~ Come on let’s play.”**

 

**“No. My final answer is no.”**

 

 **“Yet here you are still replying~”** Nah, Tom will show him. He stays true to his word. Tom opens up Tumblr and scrolls through his dashboard ignoring the next few emails from Red.

 

It’s been 7 minutes and Tom’s phone would not stop buzzing, it would buzz every 5 seconds. He’s surprised Red hasn’t been marked as a spammer by now. But GOD was that feeling getting annoying. Fuck it he’ll play.

 

**“ALRIGHT FINE. Would you stop emailing me if I play?”**

 

**“Finally! Yeah, I’ll stop of you play.”**

 

**“Alright what are the rules.”**

 

**“So we each tell each other two truths and one lie about themselves, the other person has the guess the lie and if they get 10 things correct they win! Also the winner gets to learn a dark secret of the loser.”**

 

**“Wow fine, you are just super nosey aren’t you?”**

 

 **“I guess, I’ll go first. I love hentai, I have light brown hair, and I don’t have a robotic arm.”** Huh, well this person doesn’t seem like he’d have light brown hair. In tom’s imagination they’d probably have black hair.

 

**“Um, light brown hair??”**

 

 **“Wrong! The lie was I don’t have a robotic arm, I actually do have a robotic arm. Surprising?”** So he does have light brown hair, he has a robotic arm, and he likes hentai??

 

**“Kind of, I guess.. I have spiky hair, I like cats, and I have 0 friends.”**

 

**“Hm, well I’m guessing the liking cats part.”**

 

**“Nah, I have 2 other friends.”**

 

**“Woah now that’s surprising!”**

 

**“Hey, shut up.”**

 

It went like that for an hour or less Tom wasn’t really keeping track. Overall Red won.

 

**“Alright! Now I ask today the loser what’s your darkest secret?”**

 

**“Well I don’t really have one, I guess one would be I had an enemy.”**

 

**“Cool, I had one too but in the end I guess he won but that won’t be true for long. Muhahaha”**

 

**“Chill Redstalker, why did your enemy win? I won against my enemy.”**

 

**“I dunno I guess he just caught me off guard.”**

 

**“Huh, well what was your enemy like?”**

 

**“Boring, careless, a drunk, and dense. What was your enemy like?”**

 

**“Wow sounds like a jerk. He was annoying, trigger-happy, cocky, and irritating.”**

 

**“He also sounds like a jerk.”**

 

**“He was.”**

 

**“I can tell, I guess we both have something to relate on.”**

 

 **“I guess-”** Tom stopped writing his text midway seeing the sky clear up and the rain fading away. **“I guess, hey the weather is starting to clear up and I gotta get home where I’m meeting up with my friends.”**

 

**“Alright, bye 482671, actually what can I call you other than your username?”**

 

**“Eh just call me by my real name, Tom. See you later Red.”**

  
**“Bye.”**


End file.
